Pearl Krabs
Pearl Krabs (born May 28, 1990) is a fictional character in the Nickelodeon animated comedy, SpongeBob SquarePants. She is the daughter of Eugene H. Krabs and voiced by Lori Alan . Although she is a whale and her father is a crab, it is not clear whether she was adopted, or if her mother is a whale. She has a stronger antagonistic side than Patrick Star, and is indeed one of the most important minor-antagonists of the series. Appearance Pearl is a whale with blonde hair in a constant ponytail, big blue eyes and a large, rectangular head. She commonly wears a pink shirt with a dark pink letter P, which stands for Pearl, as well as a dark pink skirt and white boots. The episodes "The Chaperone" and "Whale of a Birthday" feature her with a light pink dress and a tiara on. When in this outfit, the hair holder that keeps her hair in a ponytail changes color from dark pink to light pink. She almost always has on reddish-pink lipstick in the shape of a heart on her 'lips'. In "Bossy Boots", it is shown that she does, in fact, have lips. General Pearl's personality is that of the archetypal teenage girl. She is popular at school, and enjoys hanging out with others like her, shopping at the mall, talking about "who likes who," and keeping a good reputation in school as being "coral." ("Coral" is the undersea version of cool which went out when Mr. Krabs began to say "coral" to be "young" again) In early episodes Pearl seems to do things teenagers wouldn't normally do, such as tea parties, but later on, she starts acting more and more like a teenager, most likely due to the fact that in the early episodes, she wasn't quite a teenager yet. Life Pearl Krabs was adopted by Mr. Krabs. Her mother is a sperm whale, who likely married Mr. Krabs while she was pregnant wtih Pearl as Krabs had a banner that said 'It's a boy!', the word boy later crossed out and girl written above it when it turns out Krabs was wrong. Pearl has a dream of being a star. She did a "cheer" for the Krusty Krab at Squidward's talent show. Pearl is used as a back-up invisible boatmobile for the semi-retired underwater superheroes Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy, in a movie SpongeBob and Patrick were creating, much to her disappointment. Her favorite band is an all-boys band called "Boys Who Cry." She also enjoys shopping at the mall. She can also play the tuba. At school, she is a member of the "Most Frequently Pictured in the Yearbook" commitee. And most of the time, she is seen as a stereotypical teenage girl. Unlike her father, Pearl expresses no desire to continue the business that the Krabs family has, making and selling Krabby Patties. This can be seen in "Bossy Boots," as she states that she is trying to get fired in order to resume her normal life. Other episodes even hint that she dislikes the business and Krabby Patties. She did however, participate in "As Seen On TV," she willingly participates in the making of the Krusty Krab commercial, even eating a Krabby Patty. This is most likely due to the fact that she dreams of becoming a star, possibly an actress. Antagonistic Side Pearl has an antagonistic side, since Mr. Krabs spoils her. In Whale of a Birthday, Pearl scared her own father, Mr. Krabs, by making an angry face and by causing an earthquake, all intentionally, and said "IT'S MY SIXTEENTH BIRTHDAY". Pearl made a huge puddle of tears simply because she couldn't have what she wanted for her birthday that day. Later, she gets everything she wants. In Selling Out, Pearl ruthlessly and selfishly kicked Mr. Krabs out of the house when he asked if they could both do something together. Pearl said "Get a hobby, get a job, or get some friends because I can't take it any more!!" When he retired later the same day, he hardly said anything to her. In The Slumber Party Pearl Krabs intentionally locked Mr. Krabs out of the house. Mr.Krabs this time tried to discipline her. In Squeaky Boots, Pearl cries loudly about the boots Mr. Krabs bought for her and became even louder when Mr. Krabs told her he bought them for a bargain. In Best Frenemies, she yelled at her father to get his own Kelpshake. Family Pearl's immediate family is a bunch of whales. The difference between her and her father in terms of species has never been addressed; possible theories include that Mr. Krabs was once married to a whale or that Pearl was adopted, though these are mere speculation. In the episode "Whale of a Birthday", it could be proven that Pearl was not adopted, since Mr. Krabs had a banner for her since the day she was born (The banner said "It's a Boy Girl"), but it's also possible that Pearl's biological mother was pregnant with her when she married Mr. Krabs. Also, whales in the Krabs family exist in medieval times as seen with her ancestor, Princess Pearl. In the SpongeBob SquarePants Trivia book, Mr. Krabs states, "This is me daughter Pearl. She's a whale, you see. Takes after her mother that way." Pearl normally is embarrassed by her father's lack of "coral." Mr. Krabs has been shown to go to extreme lengths to please her, such as when he had SpongeBob take her to her prom in "The Chaperone". At one point Mr. Krabs even hired her for the Krusty Krab and allowed her to completely renovate the restaurant, much to the chagrin of Squidward and eventually SpongeBob (after he discovered that Pearl had removed the grill from the kitchen). A significant portion of the humor in episodes featuring Pearl is derived from Mr. Krabs' inner struggle between his thrifty nature and his desire to keep his daughter happy. Pearl has the ability to cry very hard when embarrassed by her father, flooding or shaking things inadvertently. She is subject to temper tantrums when things go wrong for her. In "Selling Out", she tosses Mr. Krabs out of the house. Pearl can be very demanding when it comes to her needs. Example, "Whale of a Birthday". Plus, she is usually at rivalry with one of her friends. Though she has popular friends, they don't act like true friends because they bring up past ruined birthday parties and in "Whale of A Birthday," her so-called friends point out the horrible things at her Sweet 16 party. Example: Stale popcorn, punch which Squidward confesses that it's dishwater. And cake which is made out of cardboard. "And frosting!" states Mr. Krabs. ]] She is also the exact opposite of her father when it comes to money. In the episode "The Slumber Party" she takes all of Mr Krabs money to spend on a beach party. In "Squeaky Boots" she cried about the boots Mr Krabs got her, and became even louder when he said he got them for a bargain. In "Whale of a Birthday" she gave him a list of items for her sweet sixteen so long that it rolled out the door and she told him she wanted everything on it. She made an appearance in Le big switch. Quotes *"STOP IT YOU'RE EMBARRASSING ME!!!" *"DADDY YOU'RE CHEAP" *"DADDY" *"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDEEEEYYYYY!!!!" *"No Dad, you really shouldn't have!" *"Wheeeeeeeeeee!" References Category:Characters Category:SpongeBob SquarePants characters Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Nicktoons Category:Children's television series Category:Users With Userboxes Category:Animated shows on Nickelodeon